Best Thing In Cardiff
by owenluver
Summary: What if it wasn't Martha who was there when the Doctor and Jack were reunited.  What if it was Rose?


Title: Best Thing In Cardiff.  
Rating: PG-13?  
Chapter: 1/1  
Spoilers: None!  
Characters: Ten, Rose, Jack  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be!  
Summary: What if it was Rose instead of Martha who was there when the Doctor was reunited with Jack?  
AN: I wrote this for Rach (aka xrachiebabyx ) as a thank you for making me a vid for my 16th! Hope you enjoy!

"Oh not again! What is it with you and Cardiff?"

The Doctor sighed as he shrugged his jacket on before locking the TARDIS.

"Rose, we need to refuel. We need the rift for that!"

Rose sighed.

"Oh, come on! Cardiff can't be the only place that has a rift! What about Barbados? Or Florida? Oh, I know, Hawaii! Surely there has to be a rift elsewhere!"

The Doctor smiled slightly.

"Well, there is one in the middle of the rainforest! But I don't think you'd like to go there. You're bad enough with small spiders that manage to get into the TARDIS never mind tarantulas."

Rose shuddered as she remembered the small black spider she had found staring at her as she woke up this morning.

"Well you try waking up to find this huge black thing with loads of beady little eyes staring at you! And the legs! Why do they need so many? And do they have to walk that way? All scuttling and hurrying. It's just wrong!"

The Doctor laughed. He looked around his surroundings and turned, beaming at Rose.

"Well, let's play a game or something then. See who can find the best thing in Cardiff."

Rose nodded.

"You're on. See you back here in a hour?"

The Doctor smiled and started to walk away.

"See you then!"

Rose grinned as he started to run. Her grin fell as she realised she knew nothing about Cardiff. She began to walk along the bay, pulling her jacket closer to her. She wished she had a heavier jacket, like the Doctor had. Her small denim one was useless against the harsh Welsh wind. She smiled slightly as she looked ahead, noticing a sign that said "Tourist Information." She walked towards it and pushed the door open. She hoped she could ask whoever worked here for any advice. She smiled as the warmth of the building hit her. She wandered around, looking at the various posters.

"Can I help you?"

Rose jumped as a distinct Welsh accent hit her ears. She smiled; she had developed a love for the accent. She turned, smiling in approval as she saw the rather handsome man standing in front of her.

"Oh, yes! I'm just looking for anything really interesting. Out of this universe interesting. The best thing you could do here, something not to be missed!"

The man nodded and looked towards his desk, picking up various leaflets.

"Well, there's the Castle, always worth a look. The National Museum and Art Gallery is quite interesting too. But I guess the best place to go is further along the bay. You'll get a lot of great restaurants there."

Rose smiled.

"Thanks. You don't mind if I stay in here and look at these leaflets, do you? Just I have this terrible feeling I'll get lost and not find anyone who has enough time to help."

The man smiled.

"No, not at all. Go ahead."

"Thanks. Oh. And what was your name?"

"Ianto. Ianto Jones."

Rose grinned.

"Ianto…I like that. I'm Rose. Rose Tyler."

Ianto stopped for a second. He recognised that name. He began to walk to the back of the tourist office.

"Will you excuse me for a moment? Must go let my boss know something."

Rose sat down on a seat, which was located just in front of the desk.

"Oh, no! Go ahead. Don't let me keep you from doing your work."

Ianto smiled and walked through picking up the phone to call downstairs.

Rose looked through the brochures. Sure she knew that all these places would be interesting, but could she win the bet with the Doctor with them? Were they really the best things to do in Cardiff? She sighed. She would just have to resign to the thought that she would never beat the Doctor when it comes to these sorts of things. An American voice broke her out of her daydream.

"So, Ianto. This is the rather hot blonde you were telling me about then?"

Rose's head snapped up.

"Jack?"

Jack grinned his trademark grin, white teeth shining.

"Hello sweetheart. Miss me?"

Rose responded by throwing herself at him, hugging him tight.

"I thought you were dead!"

Jack's face turned rather sombre.

"So did I. Is the Doctor with you? I have a few questions for him."

Rose froze slightly. She didn't know if Jack knew about the Doctor's ability to regenerate or not. She decided to play it safe.

"Yeah. Well, sort of. I'll let him explain."

She looked at the clock, which sat above the desk.

"Oh God, I was meant to meet him back at the TARDIS five minutes ago."

Jack grinned and grasped Rose's hand.

"Well what are we waiting for then?"

Rose smiled and began to walk out. Halfway out the door, she stopped and turned to face Jack.

"Wait, I have a plan."

The Doctor looked at his watch and grinned when he saw Rose walking towards him.

"About time! I was ready to send out the search party. Anyway, find anything interesting?"

Rose shook her head.

"No, nothing. What about you?"

The Doctor grinned.

"I found a chippy which sells chips for 50p a bag! Now that has to be the best thing in Cardiff!"

Rose smiled.

"So that'll be £1.50 you'll be spending then!"

The Doctor frowned in confusion.

"Take it you're really hungry then."

"No. She just felt it was fair to give the third member of the party something to eat."

The Doctor froze as he heard the voice that came from the other side of the water tower.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor nodded.

"Captain."

Jack smiled and lunged himself at the Doctor, hugging him tightly. He grabbed his face in his hands and kissed him lightly, almost mimicking the goodbye kiss he had gave him so long ago.

"It's great to see you again." The Doctor almost yelled.

Jack nodded.

"Sorry to spoil the mood, but I have something to ask you."

The Doctor smiled lightly, almost as if he knew this was coming.

"Not here, ay? Let's go get us those chips!"

Rose and Jack grinned and began walking towards the direction the Doctor had pointed to. Quickly, Rose pulled the Doctor aside.

"I think I win. I've clearly found the best thing in Cardiff."

The Doctor grinned.

"That you have, Rose. That you have."

Rose and the Doctor shared one more smile before running back over to Jack and off for the second best thing in Cardiff. 50 pence chips!


End file.
